1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor arranged to generate a propulsive force to be supplied to a marine vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outboard motor according to a prior art is described in US2008/0233815 A1. This outboard motor includes a propeller, an engine which rotates the propeller, a drive shaft which transmits motive power of the engine to the propeller, and a transmission interposed in the middle of the drive shaft.